meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Griffin
Griffin is the last member of the Archanan race, therefore the last who has the unique ability to foresee the infinite potential outcomes that are dependent on the actions taken in any given scenario. He is also the sole possessor of the Arc Net Shield, which Kay requires to prevent the Boglodite invasion of Earth in 2012. Griffin is portrayed by Michael Stuhlbarg. History Early Life Griffin hailed from the planet Archanan, which was destroyed by Boglodites. However, Griffin was in possession of the Arc Net Shield and he was forced to take refuge on Earth, which was the next target of the parasitic race. 1969 In 1969, Griffin inadvertently meets with Agent K and Agent J at Agent W's apartment. He astonishes J with his extensive knowledge of future events. However, when Boris The Animal arrives on the scene, which Griffin correctly predicts, he flees immediately. Before he leaves, Griffin imparts to K and J that he will give them the item that they require most if they meet again. When they find Griffin again at Shea Stadium, he reveals how he sees the future by displaying the World Series taking place three months in the future. He says that it is his favorite moment in human history. After handing K the Arc Net Shield to be placed on the Apollo 11 rocket, he voices on how he wants them to prevent the destruction of their planet. However, he realizes that he failed to anticipate Boris' arrival, who snatches him via motorcycle. After a brief chase on vertical cycles, the MIB agents manage to recapture Griffin and elude Boris. The MIB agents then escort Griffin back to the Headquarters, wherein they use jetpacks to travel to Florida to intercept the impending launch. However, they are impeded by several military officers on patrol, but Griffin manages to convince the colonel to assist them by showing him the future and how J and K are important to it though exactly what he showed him to display this is unknown. Griffin then refuses to progress with K and J, imparting that time will be repaired once Boris loses his arm and K will never know J was there. After J is out of earshot, Griffin somberly states that "I can never bear to watch this part." 2012 With the timeline restored, Griffin is once again seen in the diner with J and K, who are seemingly oblivious to his presence. He then refers to the audience stating that everything turned out alright and says that this is his new favorite moment in human history. However, Griffin quickly predicts a reality of an impending asteroid collision with the Earth because K forgot to leave a tip for the waiter. The crisis is averted when K returns and notes to Griffin on how he nearly forgot and leaves some money on the bench, as a satellite diverts the asteroid's path, thus sparing the Earth. Soon after that, Griffin lets out a sigh of relief, remarking, "That was a close one." Trivia * Since Shea Stadium was torn down in 2009, the scene taking place there with Griffin, K and J was shot with CGI. * Although not explicitly stated, it is implied Griffin's ability to speak to the audience is due to his species' ability to see multiple possibilities, hence he knew there was a possibility where J and K's adventure was all a movie. * Griffin appears to be excited when he can use the jetpack. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Men in Black Series Category:Men in Black 3 Category:Allies